


Sailor’s Delight

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Don't expect this to be good, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Sunsets, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, except for that playride one, first ao3 fic!!!, i deleted that lmao, uhhh enjoy ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ok i don’t know how to summarize all i know is that it’s pinkberry and it’s real fuffy





	Sailor’s Delight

_Dusk._

The sun was setting. Two girls were outside, standing on a wooden deck, watching the big star go down. Their fingers were laced together, and their faces were calm with content.

“Chloe?” Brooke asked, turning her head away from the sunset and up towards the sky. A quiet hum was issued in response, the other girl not wanting the feeling of tranquility to leave. “I love you. So much.”

Chloe looked at Brooke, and reached down to tilt her head so that they were looking each other in the eyes. Usually, Chloe wasn’t a very warm-hearted person, but being with her girlfriend made her feel like they were the only two people that existed or mattered. “I love you too, Brooke.”

They stood facing each other now, the slowly fading sun a thought pushed to the back of their minds. Brooke leaned up, and Chloe met her halfway.

Two pairs of lips met. Contrary to what many people describe as their own, Chloe and Brooke’s kisses were not filled with fireworks or fluorescent lights. They were filled with a sense of safety, a sense of home. In these moments, the two of them were just living.

Minds blank, except for the unconditional love they felt for one another, they deepened the kiss. Soon enough, there were tongues involved. No fighting for dominance, only what felt perfect in the moment.

When the girls finally pulled away, the sky was a deep shade of pink. Brooke pointed upwards. “Red sky at night, sailor’s delight,” she recited, having heard this rhyme several times growing up on the outskirts of the city, where the stars shone bright and the waves crashed gently.

Chloe finished the rhyme with a smirk, knowing it because of Brooke. “Red sky in the morning, sailor’s warning.”

Brooke giggled. “Looks like the waters are gonna be clear tomorrow. Lucky sailors.” She huddled into Chloe’s front, head reaching to her chest.

“Do sailors even exist anymore?” Chloe questioned, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl’s waist.

“What the hell? Of course they do.” Brooke replied, clearly puzzled at the question.

“Just saying. I have never once seen a sailor in my life. And I’ve been pretty much everywhere.”

“That’s a load of crap and you know it.”

“Damn. Caught in my web of lies again.”

They both laughed, and walked towards the back door, hand in hand. Making sure to lock the door behind her, Brooke let go of Chloe’s hand, racing towards the bedroom.

Chloe kept her pace. When she reached the bedroom, she jiggled the doorknob, but the door wouldn’t budge. “Brooke? You okay in there?”

Brooke’s reply was coated with a frantic shakiness in her voice. “Yep, yeah, one sec just doing something.” Footsteps landed fast and loudly, like she was running around the room.

Chloe was able to keep her temper down in case something bad was happening on the other side of the door. “Are you sure? Brooke?”

The door suddenly opened, revealing Brooke standing in front of the bed. She moved aside to show an array of rose petals spelling out _Chloe_ and continuing on the floor to spell _Will you marry me?_

Chloe’s eyes widened and her hand slapped over her mouth in shock. Her eyes welled with tears. She looked over to Brooke, who was now down on one knee, holding out a small box with a diamond ring.

“Chloe, I’ve loved you for 6 years. We’ve done so many things together. Gone to Pinkberry on our first date, then back every anniversary. Gone on vacations, kissed, more…

“We’ve been through our highs and lows. One time you fought with me over why cosmetology is the stupidest subject ever. I still beg to differ.” She laughed, tears threatening to spill over. “Looking back, it seems so stupid. But at the time it was so important.

“That’s what I love about us. We live in the moment. We make memories together. And we don’t need to take pictures to remember them, because they’re _our_ adventures. Chloe, I love you, more than anyone could ever know. Will you marry me?”

Both girls were sobbing messes. Chloe ran over to Brooke and peppered kisses all over her face and neck. “Yes! Yes, Brooke, I love you so much, yes.”

They wrapped their arms around each other, connecting their lips. Salty tears spilled into their mouths, but neither cared. They pulled apart.

Brooke took her now-fiancée’s hand and slipped the ring on it. Chloe sat on the bed. “Oh, Brooke…”

Brooke pulled her into a laying down position. “I love you.”

Chloe nuzzled her head into the crook of Chloe’s neck. “I love you.” Their legs tangled together and their hands intertwined.

They fell asleep the happiest they’d ever been in their lives.

_Dawn._

The sun flowed in through the cracks of the curtains, shining right into Chloe’s eyes. It would have bothered her on any other morning, but she was still elated from the fact that she was now _engaged._ To _Brooke Lohst._

Speaking of which, she looked at her fiancée, smiling so hard that she felt like her lips were going to split. She really didn’t want that to happen, so she decided to wake up Brooke.

She pulled her arms out from Brooke’s waist and quietly dragged the tips of her fingernails below Brooke’s belly button. She was the most ticklish there.

Still silently dragging back and forth, she felt Brooke begin to shiver and under the touch. So she picked up the rate, dragging faster now.

Brooke giggled and folded in on herself, but Chloe’s hand still somehow managed to stay on her stomach.

She wiggled her fingers around, trying to reach where she did before. It was no use, Brooke was squirming and full on laughing now.

“Chloe I’m up, I’m up!” She laughed in between syllables. Chloe didn’t stop, grinning wickedly.

Brooke rolled over so that her back was facing Chloe and tried to jump up off the bed. It was no use though, Chloe was far stronger than her and pulled her back down.

Bracing herself for the worst, Brooke squeezed her eyes shut, but instead, a kiss to the back of her ear came.

“Brooke?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

She turned to face Chloe.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> honestly she should have proposed like mendel did to trina


End file.
